


The End

by allamazall



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allamazall/pseuds/allamazall
Summary: Describes the moment of Jyn and Cassian's embrace as the wave of destruction from the Death Star's blast approaches.





	

The billowing horizon of destruction was getting nearer. It flew across the water so fast that I simply stared… until Cassian squeezed my hand with his.

 

“Jyn,” he said softly. I snapped my eyes away from the fire and dust. A second passed. Then we embraced, my right hand on his back and left just grazing the scruffy hairs on the back of his head.

 

We could have held it there, unified into oblivion, wordlessly understanding. But there was so much I didn’t say to him while I had the chance. And the incredible noise of the planet being torn up was enough to make all else go silent.

 

“Cassian,” I whispered. Hundreds of questions flew through my mind at once.  _ What are we doing? Was it worth it? Are you afraid? _ But the one that stuck slipped out of my lips breathlessly: “Who did you lose?”

 

It’s not that I didn’t hear his response or that I didn’t listen to his words. It’s more like I knew the story he told before his voice hit the air. It wasn’t about details or thinking or logic. It was a familiar tale of having everyone you thought you cared about ripped away by the Empire. It was a soft voice buzzing in my ear as it ended. It was feeling every vibration of his vocal chords pass through me, through the points at which we connected.

  
It was sharing a last moment of togetherness as the world blew to shreds all around us.

  



End file.
